Running Out
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: During the week, Fuji Shuusuke runs out of something that is very important to him. So, what does he do about it? Fuji-centric with some Fuji/Tezuka. Please read and review!


**My last gift fic, this one is for Alpha14 ^_^ It is Fuji-centric and will have Fuji/Tezuka in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Running Out<strong>

On Monday, Fuji Shuusuke got out of bed completely reenergised. He greeted Yumiko-neesan with his perpetual close-eyed smile, which widened just _so_ at her knowing look, and met with Eiji midway to morning tennis practice. Listening to his friend talk about his weekend, Fuji's mood wasn't even soured as they walked past Misaki – or was it Mizono? – on their way to the courts.

Funny, how that boy was always gearing up for his attention. Fuji never did understand why the purple-clad teen _bothered_ when he had finished with him so quickly…

The following day, Fuji was still in high spirits; not that one could usually tell with Fuji. He had no problems in the 'surprise' maths test set for them – they had all been informed a week beforehand. Smiling, he turned to face one of the few people in the class whom the test was a surprise to.

"Saa, weren't you paying attention last week, Eiji?"

The cat-like boy merely pouted, muttering something about ice cream, tennis and Oishi.

Shaking his head in amusement, Fuji turned back to the front of the class. That his friend had to recharge so often on 'vital' things had always been a source of entertainment. At least for the first half of the week.

As Wednesday came along, changes in Fuji became more apparent. He tended to finish matches faster in tennis when the week wore on, and he was one of the first to leave when it was over. In classes, he paid more attention to the antics of everyone around him, rather then the teacher at the front. Not that he needed to; he was a tensai in more then just tennis, after all.

It was Thursday, however, when the weeks affect on him was more obvious.

Fuji dropped all pretence of paying attention in class, opting to stare out the window instead. Some teachers had tried to use this as a way to 'get one up' on the tensai, but most had given up on the first attempt; having Fuji answer in a calm voice, one eye staring at them promising pain in the way that only Fuji could, was generally enough to frighten even the harshest teachers off trying to catch him off guard. His tennis, for those who were paying attention, also suffered. Fuji began making small mistakes that would land him with the consequence of trying Inui's latest concoction.

Though the Data-man theorised an 87.4% chance that this was done on purpose.

During this time, Fuji was running low and needed a small 'pick-me-up' to help him last through to the end of Friday. Or, at the very least, until tennis practice was called to an end for the week.

Fuji took his time to get changed out of his Regulars tracksuit, leisurely collecting his things while the other members rushed out, excited for the weekend. Placing his neatly folded jacket into his bag, he smirked to himself as he heard Momo and Echizen con Eiji into paying for burgers.

"Fuji?"

Smirk still hinting around his mouth, the tensai turned to see Oishi standing in front of him, file in hand. Seeing that he had his attention, Oishi smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen Fuji, but would you be able to bring this to Tezuka?" Glancing behind himself, Oishi's smile softened slightly. "It's only… Eiji agreed to treat Momo and Echizen, but…"

"He doesn't have enough money to full the bottomless pits they refer to as stomachs?"

"Yeah," Oishi relaxed, seeing that Fuji had understood. Handing the file over, Oishi muttered a quick 'arigatou' before hurrying to catch up with the other three boys.

When he was out of view, Fuji's eyes opened slightly, smirk now back in place.

Making his way to the classroom that Tezuka used for paperwork, Fuji made sure to quieten his footsteps as he entered from the back of the classroom. A glance through the door showed Tezuka sitting in one of the back rows, frowning as he shifted through the sheets in front of him. He never noticed as Fuji stalked over to him, nor when the smaller boy stood behind his seat. What he _did_ notice, was the thin arms winding themselves around his neck and the warm body pressed to his back.

"Oishi asked me to bring this to you."

To his credit, Tezuka barely moved as Fuji's mouth was suddenly next to his ear, breath ghosting over the shell as he relayed his message.

"Hai."

The arms didn't remove themselves.

"Arigatou."

Tezuka frowned slightly when the arms stubbornly refused to move.

"Fuji, what are you––?"

"I ran out of Tezuka."

"You… what?"

Grinning at the obviously confused tone in his buchou's voice, Fuji repeated himself, tightening his grip around Tezuka's shoulders.

"Fuji––"

"Shuusuke."

Sighing, Tezuka shook his head.

"Shuusuke, you cant keep doing this every week."

"Why not?"

"If you cant last the whole week…"

"Mitsu." Fuji's eyes had opened in warning, daring the other boy to finish his sentence.

"Then you'll just have to think of a different meth––"

Tezuka's sentence was cut off as Fuji nuzzled his head into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, smirking at the small sound that escaped Tezuka's control.

"A different method, Mitsu?"

The tensai had moved back so he could whisper into the younger boy's ear.

"Saa… I suppose I could _top up_ before I run out…" Fuji mused to himself, smiling at Tezuka's sigh of relief.

"But not today."

"No?" Tezuka's relief faded away at Fuji's continuance.

"No," Fuji replied firmly, blue eyes gleaming.

"I haven't topped up during the week, so I'm _completely_ out of Tezuka," he continued, seemingly oblivious to Tezuka's frozen expression. "So its only natural that I do so now.

"Of course, to make sure I don't miss out, you'll have to spend the weekend at my house, Mitsu."

Tezuka choked on the water he was trying to drink to calm him down.

"I still have some of your things from last time, so its no problem really. And Nee-san will be over at her friends," Fuji added, cutting Tezuka off before he started.

Fuji began packing up Tezuka's papers, swiftly organising and storing them as he continued, "and to make sure I don't completely run out through the week, my top-ups will have to be fairly regular. Saa, perhaps every second day?"

Tezuka seemed incapable of speech by this point, and could only stare as Fuji pushed him out the classroom. The tensai was outright smirking now, standing on the tips of his toes to breath one last sentence into Tezuka's ear.

"We'll still have to keep some of your things at my house, though, just in case."

At Tezuka's questioning glance, Fuji elaborated, and by doing so almost made him trip over his own feet.

"In case these Mitsu top-ups don't work, I'll have to have you over _every _weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji is so much fun to write XD<strong>

**If anyone can guess where I got the 'I ran out of Tezuka' part from, you win at life and need a something. Any ideas?**

**I hope the Alpha14 enjoys this~!**

**And to everyone else who read this, please read and review!**


End file.
